Bold Prints
by Leoparda
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is upset while at her home, after a monster fight harmed her due to her failed magic and Spike is trying to calm her down. Rainbow Dash then visits and decides to make her feel better, and a certain, friendly idea popped into her head.


Hello everyone! :) I came back with a new fanfic that might be a pretty good and warm story for My Little Pony, and this is what I've came up with in my head, enjoy!

* * *

Bold Prints

Twilight Sparkle was lying down in her bed, the bedsheets crumpled all over as she continued to cry, tears forming dark marks upon the bedspread, not seeming to care if somebody could hear her. She was pretty upset over the fact that her magic failed upon her while she was trying to combat agaisnt a quite powerful monster and that the monster itself proved that its strength couldn't be doubted when he attack Twilight in force. Twilight was trying all she can to defeat it, yet all the way she felt like her magic was doing any good to her at all. And that result ended her with a pretty awful leg.

Spike was doing all his best to calm her down from the pain mentally and physically, but Twilight ignored him fully, and Spike was almost reaching his bursting point, yet he tried not to show it or else it could make Twilight even more unhappy. So Spike had decided to tell Twilight that he's going to leave her alone for a little while until Twilight can finally calm herself down.

A knock came on the door. "Hello? Who is it?" Spike answered as he came near.

"It's me, Rainbow Dash! Can I come in?" Rainbow Dash said with glee as Spike opened the door for her. "Why thank you, little dragon with no muscles!" She joked a bit, chuckling too.

"Hey! That's not cool!" Spike almost snapped.

"Oh ok, I'm sorry for that. Where's Twilight?" Rainbow Dash said in an concerned voice. Spike then replied, "She's upstairs in her room, crying nearly all afternoon."

"Oohh.. I've heard. That monster did a pretty bad job to her. Is she going to be all right? I hope she'll be all right!" Rainbow Dash isn't going to let any situation nor circumstance get the better. She's a determined friend determined to not allow anything get its way even if it's simply something absurd.

"Well.. according to what I've witnessed, Twilight might be not doing so well, cause that monster was a bit too powerful for her to handle. She was trying to protect her kingdom from any invaders, she doesn't want anyone involved. So she can prove how good she can be as a princess."

Rainbow Dash sighed. "If I happened to be with her when that idiot of a monster attacked her, she wouldn't be in this mess, I know how this 'princess' thing is important to her, but come on- at least have some of your friends do the help. Let me go talk to her- at least she'll listen to me!"

Spike shook his head slowly. "But Rainbow Dash, Twilight's been injured and it may not look good. She needs to be left alone before I can take her to the infirmary. You have to understand-" Before Spike should finish his sentence, Rainbow Dash immediatly went in his face, brows knitted, eyes narrowed and her expression turned from impatient to down right angry.

"Look, Spike- I happen to be her friend, and friends must help each other no matter what kind of drama they're put in. Even if she's on her death bed, I will ALWAYS remain by her side. Got it?!" Rainbow snapped, her cheeks almost turning red due to her anger rising intensely.

Spike simply gave up. "OK. Fine. Go up to her room. I'll take her to the informary later."

"Good." Rainbow almost smirked. She flew over the long stairs, the seperate hallways, and finally into the slightly large bedroom of Twilight where Twilight is seen covering herself underneath the bedsheets, crying quietly to herself.

"Twilight?" Rainbow Dash said, walking over near where Twilight's bed is located. "Are you feeling all right?"

Twilight slowly revealed herself, where tears are still streaming down a bit. Her upper body looked ok, no wounds visible, but her lower part of her body looked quite a bit painful. Her ankle has a slight slash and bits of blood is caked and her leg looked almost bruised, and the veins also looked half black and blue. Rainbow grimaced.

"Sheesh Twilight.. doesn't that hurt?"

Twilight nodded her head. "Yes.. My magic was the only thing that can save me.. but that beast tried to make me weak. I've tried and I've tried, but he was too strong. My magic wasn't strong enough to beat him and.. well you know the rest."

Rainbow moved a bit closer to Twilight's bed. "Oohh.. That has to be a pretty tough story! But hey, you're going to do ok very soon, trust me. I came here to comfort you as I can because I'm your pal. I shall never let anything get in your way from now on. Now, we need to get you to an imfirmary soon. That bruise doesn't look too good!"

Twilight smiled only a little bit, but she remained sad. "Thanks Rainbow, but.. I don't think I can walk. Or fly a bit."

"Oh come on! Me and Spike can help you with that as soon as we head on to the hospital." As Rainbow Dash spoke, her eyes soon began to sparkle and glimmer with inspiration. "Ooh! I know what might cheer you up!" With that, Rainbow Dash quickly flyed over to the near end of a bookshelf, where she picked out a rainbow glittered splattered notebook with a few silver chains attached and she flew back to the bed.

Twilight turned her head sideways. "Hmm.. what's that?"

"Oh this?" Rainbow smirked. "This is my notebook where I let my dear friends write down whatever they're thinking of when they're feeling sad or angry and when that's over with, they can write down any happier thoughts too. This is a secret- I put here in your room because I felt like that's the only place where it's totally safe and private. Hope you'll understand!" She layed the book down onto Twilight's bed. Twilight looked up.

"I see.. well, I'm not angry with you. And I think that the notebook will be a great help to me." Twilight said with a calm and almost content tone.

Rainbow Dash grinned. "Ok, great! Turn the page over." She said with a smile.

Twilight then opened the notebook and turned to the first page. She sees a number of handwritten notes and signatures below a glittered title that clearly and beautifully says, "Bold Prints." She looked up at Rainbow in question. Rainbow Dash gave her a slight smirk. "You'll see when you get the chance to write in it!"

Twilight smiled unsurely, and started to pick up a pen from her nightstand and wrote a few words. Then, the words sparkle in unison, leaving behind a magnificent display of lights and dazzles. Twilight was amazed. Rainbow smiled proudly at her. "Was that the surprise?" She asked to Rainbow.

Rainbow smirked and said, " I knew it all this time."

* * *

I think that the story progressed really ok, and I do indeed like it.

Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
